Return to the SSV
by Jiki Arosakka
Summary: A sequel to "SSV"! Although things didn't turn out too well for Xel, Dream, Zee (now known as Tamue), and Derix, they all met up in a huge field filled with pets, and are together again, just in time for New Years, when strange things begin to happen...
1. Prolouge: Hidden Shards

Return to the SSV  
  
Prolouge: Hidden Shards  
  
  
  
A zafara sat alone in the cold of the night. The grass wasn't moving, showing no wind, and there wasn't anything around her. Just pure silence, which; she had heard, was golden. Something about this silence told her that it wasn't golden at all, so she sat alert. She shivered. She was cold. Suddenly, she heard a swooshing sound, like a vacuum opening. Looking up, her face meek and filled with fear, she watched as a door opened, glowing lighs coming from it. A shadowy figure stood in the doorway. With a whimper, she turned and ran, hiding behind the tallest tree around. The tree shimmered, and it died away. Whimpering again, she ran and ran as far as she could until she could see no grass in front of her, just pure darkness. She put her paws up onto the glass with a whine. He was coming, she could feel it.  
  
Another swooshing noise was heard. She turned her head.  
  
"Hello, ZA-MAGIC4989…" she backed into the wall. "It's training time. YOU need to go and find someone for me." She shook her head over and over.  
  
"Well, you don't have any choice. So you're going to."  
  
She shook her head again. He held up a grey ball and pressed a green button, pointing it at her. Yelping, she tried to run, but she couldn't move, and the green light held her, shocking her, sending threds of information through to her brain…  
  
"You aren't going back."  
  
"Oh, yes I am."  
  
"Oh, no you aren't."  
  
"yes I AM!"  
  
"It's too dangerous. You aren't going back, we can't risk you meeting up with that Xelqued again… he's nothing but trouble, and so are you."  
  
"Oh, thank you, I'm touched…"  
  
She yelped again as a searing pain shot through her.  
  
"You aren't to eat a thing. Don't touch anything while you're down there, do you understand me?"  
  
"I understand…"  
  
"And don't go near that Xelqued."  
  
"Yes… sir…"  
  
The zafara hit the ground, collapsing instantly. The pain was too much for her to take. The Aisha stood over her.  
  
"Don't worry… we'll take care of the little business at hand with Zafra and Xelqued, and that no good gelert… and then everything will be alright, no more training to go through, no more problems… just another day, and everything will be okay…" he mumbled, patting her on the head. Then he turned and walked out. Once the door closed, he yelled.  
  
"Vertunax!"  
  
A light blue alien Aisha came and sat tall.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Watch her. I have plans for this little one, they cannot be thwarted."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A purple zafara awoke unto darkness. A sudden surge had jolted her into the real world, shivering. What exactly it was, she didn't know. It was as if someone- or something- was marking its coming. Blinking a few times, she tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, after about 20 minutes and no avail, she snarled and sat up, staring at her surroundings. After a quick search of the area with her eyes, she came to a conclusion, bland as it may be.  
  
Things have changed. Her tail twitched as she observed the sky. Yes, things have defiantly changed. Indeed, things had changed so much since OobabixgurloO's last encounter with the sky. True, it had been what seemed like years ago that she had been saved from her death on the SSV, but more than just that had changed. One of the most important things was her name; originally known as Zee, she now is known as Tamue. She blinked as she gave a peaceful smile and stared over at her friends.  
  
DarkDigitalDream was, as usual, sleeping peacefully, and Tamue couldn't help wonder whose dream she was helping with next. Dream hadn't changed too much from when she was younger, she was still a bit of a hot- head and a tomboy, and yet she was stronger, and the green aurora seemed to shine brighter around her now. At night, she changed, in the dream world; she was white, with dragon-like wings. In a way, she hadn't really changed at all, until the night came.  
  
Tamue's eyes wandered towards Xelqued, and her smile grew wider. Xel had defiantly changed, although his persistence hadn't. Xel had been faced with dismemberment after letting her loose throughout the SSV, but had continued to act like the Alien Aisha he was. At times, he seemed very stuck up and just plain stubborn, especially around his myriad. Yes, even Xel's dreams had come true, he had visited the hidden tower and now his Aisha Myriad was in the Neopedia. Xel, too, seemed to have an aurora around him. Tamue toyed a bit with her rainbow-swirl-thingy around her neck as she continued to stare. One of Xel's arms was draped around the Myraid, and he was snoring lightly. Tamue grinned. Yes, Xel was very stubborn. But as far as she was concerned, he was stubborn- in a cute way.  
  
Tamue then thought of herself; she had perhaps changed the most of the trio. Her name, for one thing, and her attitude. Before, she had been slightly timid, but with a sharp naughty nerve that had grown as she had. Her ears, sadly, were still long, and she couldn't help being clumsy enough to trip on them. She had around her neck a rainbow-swirly-thing, a present from Xel (but not her original one, as Sloth had stolen it) that helped her in her worst times of need. She was usually seen in the company of Spyrushi, whom she considered to be her sister, though they weren't actually related at all. Tamue had gone hard over the years, but with the help of her friends, she had softened up just a bit- enough to let things be known about her, but not enough to tell anyone who didn't already know of her past story.  
  
With a yawn, Tamue surveyed the field, staring as if to dare any dark creature of the night to come and mess with her- or her friends- and get fried. Her chest puffed out with a superior kind of note, and as no one came through the woods to attack suddenly, she turned around three times and lay down, tail twitching. Something had stirred her, though she couldn't exactly point out what. It was as if danger was indeed coming, but she couldn't see a thing. And to make things more confusing: this wasn't the first time it had happened. She had had this wake her up 5 days in a row. Tired by her hard thoughts, it didn't take long for the purple zafara to fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ooooh! Times have changed from the original SSV time… né? ^^; 


	2. Chapter 1: The Warning

Chapter 1: The Warning  
  
"Tamuuuueee!" a whining voice whimpered, and Tamue felt herself being prodded awake. "They stole my sluushiiieee!" Tamue opened one eye in annoyance at the sight in front of her; a very large, stripped eyrie was prodding with her enormous paw. Anyone who didn't personally know Spyrushi or had come in any contact with her would think that she was very capable of handling herself in a tough situation.  
  
Whoever is stupid enough to think that… Tamue told herself. Is a complete moron. She sat up quickly and surveyed her sister, who was looking very torn. A silver zafara was sipping a slushie nearby.  
  
"Oh jeez, Spy!" Tamue snapped. "It's just Gir, and god knows how many more you have just waiting at you're command!" Spyrushi whimpered her reply.  
  
"Yeah but… that doesn't mean I'm NOT emotionally attached to each one of them!" Yes, since the moment Tamue had laid eyes upon Spy, she had known one thing: her sister loved slushies. In fact, the whole reason they met was because Spy had been walking through the lost desert, confused as to why there weren't any slushies in sight. Tamue rubbed her eye and yawned. Xel and Dream were already awake, along with the almost a hundred of other pets in the field with her; what Tamue referred to as her "extended family." There was Rhena1, and Princess_Stelar, and Horus51, and Di_Gi_Charat, and… the list went on, and on, and on. Each pet had its own personality, different from the rest. Xel was suddenly at attention as Gir held up the remains of the slushie in front of him.  
  
"Wanna slushie, maasstteeer?"  
  
"GIR!" Xel suddenly glared down at him. "I'm busy!"  
  
"Oh… so you don't want a slushie then?" Tamue grinned. Gir was just as bad as spy was, only he, too, was a zafara. And at times, Xel was like her, which didn't actually discomfort her. For the first time that morning, she was staring at him, but thinking about something else.  
  
It had been the fifth time now that she had been awoken by that strange shock In the middle of the night. Something was strange about it, familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. It could possibly be anything; restlessness, a stomach ache, or something normal. Then again, it could also be something else. Some sort of a sign, something warning her of danger; she usually got those sorts of dreams, but it was never anything serious to worry about.  
  
"Hey, there, Tam'," a voice called to her with a thick southern accent. "What're y'all starin' at, that Aisha there isn't any big prize." She turned to see Rhena1 sitting behind her. Her auburn eyes sparkled, taunting her on.  
  
"Oh, Qovai is better?" She taunted right back. She knew that Rhena was a bit touchy about Qovai, a once-fire wocky who she had met and after awhile, fallen in love with.  
  
"I don't care what he looks like," Rhena said with a dreamy smile. She had just woken up, as well. "I like him for who he is. And you can't like that guy for who he is, because he's too pushy for it…" Tamue titled her head to one side.  
  
"Yeah well…" but she didn't finish. She could see something behind her friend. One of her ears perked up. "Who's that?"  
  
Rhena turned her head.  
  
"Who's who?"  
  
"That. Behind you." The figure just stared from the darkness, then very, very slowly, lifted a paw to wave, and by the time Rhena looked, it was gone.  
  
"I don't see anyone." She turned to her friend. "You aren't seeing things now, are you? Because if I have to strap you down again…"  
  
Tamue moaned, rolling her eyes. Not too long before, she had gone aboard the Space Station and met up with Captain Arlhox, long lost enemy. He had put her under his control, she had been forced to not eat or sleep for almost a month. When she snapped out of it, she began choking uncontrollably, and random foods had been stuffed into her mouth by Rhena (her best friend) and Spy. In the few days that followed, she had been force-fed, put under random spells, and even strapped to the floor to keep her from straining herself. She had no intention of repeating the process.  
  
"No thank you, I can see just fine… it must just be that sleeping problem I've been having, things getting to my head." Rhena raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sleeping problems?"  
  
"Restlessness, probably. After all, when you're strapped to the floor, you get a bit restless. Not…" she waved a paw. "…That you would know."  
  
"No, I probably wouldn't." Rhena's eyes searched the field. "Any other ideas why it could be happening?"  
  
"Could be a warning. Y'know, danger and all that. Or it could just be a result of having foods you didn't even know existed stuffed down you're throat… You never know."  
  
"Think it has anything to do with you're aliens, by any chance?" Tamue shivered. She had no intent of going back to the SSV, not after she had been almost killed going the last time. No, she didn't want to take chances, but she had to admit; that was exactly along the lines of what she had been thinking.  
  
"Could be, but I wouldn't go that far… I think Arlhox has had enough of me, I'm always in his hair…" she lied. She flicked her tail around, a sign of pure nervousness that she couldn't help to show. Suddenly, though, her tail was being held down by something. Jumping, she turned around quickly, seeing Gir standing there, a big smile on his face.  
  
"Can I have a cupcake, pretty lady?" He asked in his naturally cute voice. She wasn't too sure about Gir, she knew that he called Xel "Master," and that he was always hyper until Xel gave him something to do, but it would never get done, because somehow or other, Gir would find something that he thought was more interesting and begin working on that.  
  
"Sure you can. What are you supposed to be doing, though?"  
  
"Getting something for master."  
  
"Ah." She handed him his cupcake and he smiled, dropping something to the ground and taking it, then running off cackling towards Xel. Looking at the piece of metal, Tamue picked it up. It had a picture that showed the sign A². Watching Gir for a minute, devouring the cupcake, she walked over and plopped the piece of metal at Xel's feet. "This is yours."  
  
"Thanks." He said simply, and he took it, then, looking at it for the first time, his eyes went wide, and held it up saying, "Wait… where did you get this?" Not exactly being able to say that Gir had dropped it, she answered.  
  
"On the floor." She said it with a teasing grin.  
  
"That doesn't help… where?"  
  
"Around." She answered again. He looked at her a minute.  
  
"You're really weird, you know that?"  
  
"M'hm. So'r you, Xellie." She watched, his eye twitched a little in anger.  
  
"Don't call me that." He turned his head back to the myriad.  
  
"A'course not, Xellie. Won't do it again," she teased, and then she patted him on the head, purposely rubbing his fur the wrong way. His paws snapped up to his head and he snarled, turning around quickly. Tamue willed to disappear, and she did. He was looking straight at her, but through her, he had no idea where she'd gone. With a smile, she waved her paw in front of his confused face, until he shrugged and turned around, muttering about strange zafaras.  
  
Job complete.  
  
Tamue sat there, proud of herself, taunting Xel for another few minutes, pulling his ears, his tail, and when he wasn't looking, taking random things from the myriad and taking them with her. Just another one of those days where she had to blow off some steam and did it while bugging Xel all at once. Finally, she leaned against a tree, satisfied that no one could see her, eating a chicken roll, humming a song.  
  
"Please, don't fuss over me," she sang. "But I need some help from you, I am held captive on a ship, and don't know what to do. Can you find it in your heart, to help someone not unlike you?" She stopped suddenly. What song was that? She heard it before, but she wasn't sure where, exactly. It was EXTREMELY familiar, but where from? Shaking her head, she turned her thoughts to that dream she had been having. She could barely remember it, but it was still there, somehow. Something about Zafra; her past self, and about ZA-MAGIC4989, whatever that could be. Some random nothing dream... Stretching, she shut her eyes, preparing to regain some of her lost sleep time.  
  
Please help me… you're the only one who can hear me… If you don't help, you and you're friends will surely die, starting with you, and then with Xelqued, and so on. I am on the SSV, you'll know where to find me.  
  
Meanwhile, Tamue was completely unaware that she had been taken out of disappearance and was now easily seen, slumped against the tree, and was muttering things in her sleep. Xelqued wasn't quite sure what she was saying, until he heard his own voice. Gir began to poke at her.  
  
"Pretty lady is talking about you, Master!"  
  
"GIR!" he snapped, feeling his cheeks go a bit warmer, but not noticeable. "Stop that right now!"  
  
"I understaaaannddd…." He said, confused. A second later, he grinned lopsidedly and poked at Tamue again.  
  
"You and you're friends will surely die...starting with you… and then with Xelqued…" Xel was suddenly too stunned to say anything. He had heard that Tamue was having some kinds of problems, but predicting that he himself would die?  
  
She couldn't hate him that much.  
  
"Cold…" she started again. This was almost as bad as the time when she would talk with herself as if someone was actually there, listening. "I'm cold…" He watched with interest, not at her, but wondering what on earth she could be dreaming about. "Don't… leave me alone, Arlhox…"  
  
"Captain Arlhox."  
  
"Arlhox? That old four ears?" He could hear a light giggle. "He's easy to get around…"  
  
"SHUT UP, ARLHOX!"  
  
"Xelqued…" Xel snapped to attention. He knew of Arlhox, but he wasn't sure… what was that? Four ears? What was that all about? Before he could remember any more, Tamue was shrieking, disrupting his thoughts. Shaking, twitching, and screaming bloody murder. Rhena and Spy were shaking her furiously, to no avail, as the shrieks only grew louder. Finally, he pinned his own ears down and rushed over, shaking her too. Wake up, he hissed in his brain. And stop screaming already!  
  
She sat up quickly, vivid images of her dream stuck in her head, shaking in fear. This was a serious problem, worse than hers, because of her. She looked at the swirling faces in front of her. Rhena, Spy, Xel, and Dream. Rhena and Spy dropped of a little and she just watched Dream and Xel with shifty eyes. What were they thinking, staring at me like that? She thought. I'm not crazy…  
  
"What HAPPENED?!" Xel said, staring with almost concern in his face. Or was it pitty? Dream just looked confused and remained silent.  
  
"It was…" she looked at Dream. Did she know? She had to know, but then again, she didn't look to shaken or anything, so she couldn't. Taking her chances, she lied. "…It was nothing, I guess I'll never get any sleep, will I?" She forced a laugh that didn't convince anyone. "I need coffee…"  
  
Spy thrust something in her face.  
  
"Coffee?" she asked, confused. She couldn't see whatever the drink was. Spy nodded vigorously.  
  
"Better."  
  
Tamue began drinking. It was, indeed, good, but cold. Most likely a slushie. Still good, though. She sat, thinking. Whoever it was up in the SSV, that person was defiantly in trouble. Why couldn't they get out on their own? Why did they need her help? Did Xelqued even remember when they met?  
  
"Xel," she started, putting the slushie down, her vision returned. "Do you remember the SSV yet?" He just stared blankly.  
  
"…SSV?"  
  
"I didn't think so." She took the empty slushie cup and balanced it on his head. "You'd better remember soon, 'cuz I think we have to go back."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ooooh…! That's all I have to say right now… 


	3. Chapter 2: Light-Years Ahead

Chapter 2: Light-years Ahead  
  
  
  
Tamue, gone restless again, poked Xel.  
  
"D'you remember yet?" Xel must have been getting sick of this now, because his fur bristled.  
  
"NO!" But Tamue wasn't going to wait for him. If he's going to be stubborn and stupid about it, she thought, Let him catch up with me. I'm already light-years ahead.  
  
"Do I have to go without'cha?" she taunted.  
  
"YES! YOU'RE COMPLETELY ANNOYING!" he screamed at her. Not hurt at all by this, she smiled.  
  
"Okay!" Once more, she willed herself to disappear, and it was done. Watching his face for a minute, she turned and rushed off, teleporting towards the sky. It was New Years Eve, and she didn't want to spend it fighting with Xel. Rather, she'd be kicking Arlhox's butt about then. Things were getting way out of hand, as she had already had this dream for a whole week, and she was starting to feel weak herself. Whoever it was up there, they needed more help than she did. She was having mirror pains, no where near to the pains that the pet up there was having.  
  
"Well…" Dream started, looking where Tamue had been a few seconds before. "That was… effective." Xel nodded. God, that insane zafara could REALLY grind his nerves! He was starting to get really, really sick of her. What was he supposed to be remembering? She was probably just leading him on again.  
  
"Quite."  
  
"No…" Rhena started off, looking grumpily towards him. Now she seemed to be having a problem too. Honestly! He thought. What is WRONG with these domestics? "..She's just tired of waiting for you." When he was silent, she went on. "Whoever's UP there, she just wants to help them before… oh, I dunno…" she looked at him suspiciously, then at Dream. "…she commits suicide or something like that." Before he even knew what to think, Dream had grabbed his arm, and they were both on the ship.  
  
Tamue sat in the corridor. It was only a matter of time before they showed up, she knew they would. After all, knowing Rhena, she would tell them what was going on, or threaten them, and they would all come up, Derix bringing up the rear. It was to be expected. And, a minute later, they all stood there, staring at her.  
  
"I knew you'd be here." She said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah yeah…" Derix mumbled, who had, in truth, been the last to appear. "You know us too well." Not daring mention any more, she boasted to him.  
  
"Are you kidding? I probably know more about you then you do, Derix." He fell silent. Everyone sat, waiting for something to happen, anything.  
  
++Hello?++ Tamue called out through the darkness, focusing on hearing the voice.  
  
++Are you the one who is to help me?++ The voice was very weak, and it had no sound, it existed in her head.  
  
++I am.++ she answered, wondering how it could understand her. ++My friends and I are here, we need to know where you are.++  
  
++I am not far from you, in a bubbleroom… do you know where that is?++ Searching her memory, Tamue found it in her mind.  
  
++Yes, that's where I was. I'll ask about it, we'll find you fast.++ She replied, turning to Dream.  
  
"Where's my bubbleroom?" she asked, not bothering to fill everyone in on the voices in her head. If they thought she was insane, that would end everything and she would be on her own. Dream thought this over.  
  
"Down the ways, a little to the left. It's probably gone now." She answered, doubtful. Ker, though, shook her head.  
  
"Doubt it." Feeling calmed and pleased by Xel's confused look, she turned triumphantly.  
  
"That's where we need to go." She informed them. They began to walk, pointing and exclaiming about a few things.  
  
"I wonder where my room is… oh, look, there's the window I used to look out of!"  
  
"I wonder if my dad has my plush…?"  
  
"That door's jammed open… ooh, the stuff in there must be worth millions…" Xel just kept walking, wonder what the girls were talking about.  
  
++We're almost there.++ she reassured the voice.  
  
++No! Stop!++ She froze.  
  
++What's the matter?++  
  
"What now?" Derix snapped.  
  
++Someone's coming towards you… I suggest you freeze and not say a thing or move, just in case they find you.++  
  
"Someone's coming." She answered.  
  
"I don't hear-" Shushing him, she pointed to her long ears. She couldn't exactly hear footsteps that far away, but then again, how else to cover up that voice?  
  
"Now shut up." They all shut their mouths obediently. Tamue felt a great satisfaction in finally being a leader. Ker hid herself behind Derix, who went red.  
  
++Who do you think it is?++ she couldn't help question.  
  
++Him, probably.++  
  
++Who, Arlhox? Ah, I could beat him with 3 paws tied behind my back. I could whup his butt…you just tell us when he's gone, okay?++  
  
++Of course, keishou Onee-San.++ Stunned by that, Tamue waited. Finally, the voice spoke to her once more.  
  
++I can't hear anything. I suggest you begin to move before something happens.++  
  
++Thanks.++ she thought. Outloud, she said "Okay." Letting out sighs, the group continued their walk. The voice was getting louder now.  
  
++What will happen to me?++  
  
++Hm?++  
  
++Once I get out of here. What do you think will happen?++ Tamue thought over this.  
  
++Whatever you want to do, I guess you have to go for that.++  
  
++What did you do?++  
  
++I tried my best to forget about all of it.++ she thought, a bit sharply. She didn't want to talk about her own experiences on the SSV, she had done a good job forgetting for the time being.  
  
++Oh…I suppose that's a good idea.++ the voice answered. ++I am to kill you, you know… You and you're friends. He was training me for it.++  
  
++Ah. Is that where that pain came from?++  
  
++You felt it?++  
  
++Of course I did. When you screamed, you would wake me up, and I would feel it.++  
  
++Ashikarazu… I wasn't aware that the pain went through as well.++  
  
++Yurushi.++  
  
"I don't see it," she started to say after searching through most of the rooms.  
  
"Maybe that's it," Derix pointed out a large doorway in the left wall. Tamue couldn't believe she had missed it, it was so big.  
  
"Just a theory," she said dryly, "but that might be it." She started walking towards it, and then she heard the voice scream.  
  
++AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!++ A pain shot through her, blanking her mind out. She screamed too, shaking hard. It was unbelievable pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh… ouch. ((I'm not good at author notes. )) 


	4. Chapter 3: The Finding

Chapter 3: The finding  
  
"What was that?" a voice muttered. Derix put his paw over her mouth as she bit her tongue, fighting not to scream again, tears coming from her eyes.  
  
"FATHER!" Another scream joined with hers. Ker. "FATHER! HELP ME! HELP ME!" she screamed with all her might. Her eyes were changing color quickly. Tamue could see Derix's face, full of concern as he took his paw away from her mouth. She slumped to the ground, unable to do anything but scream again. The pain! Her body was being ripped apart! "FATHER!" Ker screamed again. "I'VE FOUND THEM! ALL OF THEM!"  
  
"I knew she wouldn't fail me! KER! Where are you?!"  
  
"They're all here, father, ALL OF THEM!" Ker was stumbling over to Arlhox before Derix could stop her.  
  
"Vertunax! Put up that screen!" Vertunax pressed a button. Tamue knew this procedure, it was a screen of pure energy that would be released on them if one of them dared move away from the rest.  
  
"Not this again…" she managed to say.  
  
"Oh, lovely, this brings back memories." Dream said dryly. Arlhox stood there with a look of triumph. Derix, though, seemed to be remembering.  
  
"What…?" Xel, though, didn't know what was going on. Furious, Tamue tried to get up, but finally managed to hit Xel on the back of the head hard with her tail.  
  
"WAKE UP ALREADY!" she snarled.  
  
"What was that f-" there was a silence. "…Zee?"  
  
Relieved, Tamue felt herself slipping off. He remembers me… she was too lost to reply. He remembers me…  
  
++Onee-San! Onee-San, can you hear me?++  
  
++I…++ Xel was shaking her. "ZEE!" ++I hear ya…++  
  
++Onee-San, did Arlhox ever tell you you were special? You could do things?++  
  
++Of course… but I'm not, he lied to me. Is that what he's telling you?++  
  
++Grasp it.++  
  
++What?++  
  
++The power inside. You have it, you just need to find it, that's why I asked for you to help me, you're one of the most powerful pets I've heard of. The most powerful, in fact. You need to help yourself before you sacrifice trying to help me!++ Tamue took a deep breath and shut her eyes hard. She could feel a red glow peeking up, a sense of great power flooding her. Suddenly she could hear Arlhox.  
  
"A ring of power… yes, step back now, slowly…" She didn't care anymore, she just wanted to hurt him, more than anything in the world. He had hurt her and her friends beyond anything, he needed to get some of that back.  
  
Power to phase. Phase to Arlhox… she told herself. And sure enough, she heard a yell.  
  
  
  
++I need you're help if you can hear well enough.++ A voice spoke to them.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?  
  
++Get rid of that energy field for one thing, unless you want to all be hurt and have Tamue suffer a terrible death, then get to the bubbleroom and get me out. Blue button on the last wall, can't miss it.++  
  
"Say, what happened to my father?" Derix suddenly said. What is he THINKING? Xelqued thought, looking down at Zee. This wasn't time to ask stupid questions!  
  
"He was punished for being a traitor." Vertunax snapped. She wasn't softening.  
  
"Ah. I'm not, though. Can I come out now?"  
  
"Why would I let you do that?"  
  
"I can't stand it, I'm not a traitor, and I feel sick, being near Xelqued for so long." Xel snarled at Derix. True, they had been enemies. Derix stepped out. "I bet I reek of Xelquedness." Suddenly, he attacked Vertunax, setting the energy shield astray. Xel let loose a breath and rushed after Dream, who set off in a run.  
  
"Good luck, Derix!" He called after him, just for good measure. Derix could be a jerk at times, but that served them well… this time anyway.  
  
Derix snarled. Sure, Ker was nice sometimes, and she was cute, but this time she was going too far.  
  
"Forget HIM!" Arlhox was screaming. Arlhox's screams: music to his ears. "Get that ZAFARA!" Ker let go of Derix and rushed towards Tamue with her claws drawn. Forgetting completely about how he liked Ker, he tackled her to the ground.  
  
"HELLO?! A LITTLE HELP FOR TAMUE!" he screamed back towards Dream and Xel.  
  
"Help has arrived!" DarkLadyTokimi suddenly appeared, attacking Arlhox.  
  
"FATHER!" Rhena appeared as well, dragging Tamue away from it all.  
  
Dream rushed into the room, only to see a little star zafara sitting in the bubble chamber, balanced so that she could press her face and front paws up on the bubble wall.  
  
"Magic, I presume?" She said with a smile. The zafara nodded quickly. Dream tried to slash at the wall, but Magic pointed to a button on the wall, which Xelqued pressed. Falling forward, Magic looked at them for a minute.  
  
"Are you not able to talk, or are you just being quite for the time being?" Dream asked, confused. Magic just stared and began to walk for the door.  
  
"She's a smaller version of Zee!" Xelqued said, suddenly breathless. Magic turned and continued walking, backwards now, smilling at Xelqued. Then she turned around again and broke into a run.  
  
"They'll be fighting over the "cuteness" now…" Dream said. "We have to get out of here!" She grabbed Magic, and she and Xelqued were gone.  
  
  
  
Derix fought with Ker, until he heard Arlhox say something about leaving. Then, he and Ker disappeared.  
  
"You'll be seeing more of me more often, you fools!" Arlhox screeched. Toki disappeared, and then he, too, took his leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*GASP* I THINK SHE BROKE DERIX'S HEART! My poor Derix_IV …. 


	5. Epilouge: The End of a Journey (That was...

Epilouge: The End of the Journey  
  
Magic and the others appeared back in the field. Looking around, Magic suddenly hugged Xel, and then Dream, and Toki.  
  
"Cute kid…" Toki muttered with a smile.  
  
"Almost sweet, even." Dream said. Tamue had suddenly come up and hugged Xel.  
  
"You," she said to Magic, who was sitting looking up at her. "Have NO permission to hug him." Xel was quiet and didn't accept, but then again, didn't reject the hug. "everyone on this planet has something against me…" he grumbled as Danta showed Tamue some pictures she had taken earlier of Xel blushing. Tamue (who had actually been tipsy) looked at them with great interest.  
  
"You bet we do." Derix mumbled.  
  
Magic looked up at Tamue adoringly. She just stared back.  
  
This little one, she thought, Is very different… just like me, only different, in the oddest way. I can't explain it. She smiled, and Magic imitated, forming a smile after a few seconds of trying.  
  
"She's cute." Dream finally said with a smile. Yes, she was cute. She had a star at the end of her tail, and had a light purple hue in her blue, but stars, none the less. She went to hug Xelqued again, but Tamue stopped her by lightly pulling her tail back.  
  
"Nuh huh… he's had enough bugging for today." Magic looked from her, to Xelqued, then back at her.  
  
++He's nice to save me.++ She informed her.  
  
Tamue smiled. "M'hm."  
  
Suddenly, Dib spoke up.  
  
"Oh no… another experiment." Tamue's fir bristled. Not another one…  
  
"I've had enough of those to last a lifetime." She would need a bit of relaxation… then she'd be able to face this next experiment with her friends. Until then, she'd have to wait. Derix was staring at the sky.  
  
"Thinking of her?" Dream asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about…" Derix answered, but yes, he was thinking. What had he done in the SSV? He wasn't even sure.  
  
"You're so… arrogant." Dream sat next to him and looked up.  
  
"Haven't you noticed Xelqued? Our whole race is arrogant." He lowered his voice. "To answer you're question, yes."  
  
"Maybe she was being controlled all along, maybe her mind snapped. No one knows."  
  
"Yeah…" he murmured, staring up, wondering if she was watching him. "No one knows. People's minds snap, though. Zee's did, didn't it? My mind is still foggy."  
  
"Yeah, it happened to Zee. One thing we know… when Ker comes back, we can't trust her." She turned her gaze to look at him, the fireworks were bringing in the new year. "It happened to Zee. Who'da thought…" she looked back up. "We'd be bringing in the new year with one of our party gone, one to replace her?"  
  
"Not me…" he mumbled.  
  
Tamue walked over and sat by Derix.  
  
"Thinking?"  
  
"Hey, Tam', did you ever think there were more like you and Magic?" Dream asked. Tamue shrugged.  
  
"Don't even want to think about it…" she poked Derix with her forehead. "You'll get over it, Jikei-San…" He turned.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Jikei. It means brother." Derix stared at her for a minute, then smilled.  
  
"Interesting…" Tamue sighed.  
  
"The death of a year, the birth of a new one… who knows, by next year…" she started counting things off her fingers. "Horus and Vee will be married, you and Xel will be reaccepted by the alien aishas… Arlhox will die a painful death…" she grinned. Magic sat next to her.  
  
"Oh," Dream grinned. "That's pleasant." Tamue sighed.  
  
"Isn't it, though?"  
  
"Ker'll be back." Dream looked at Derix's reaction. He patted Magic on the head.  
  
"Yeah, things will happen." He turned his eyes on the sky. "We just have to be ready."  
  
"Yup…"  
  
"Hey," Tamue grinned down at Magic. "Want to annoy Xelqued again?"  
  
++You said I couldn't.++  
  
"I said for a day. It's a whole new YEAR, you can do all the buggin' you want." Magic smiled again. Tamue turned to Derix and Dream. "You guys wanna join in?"  
  
Xel put a paw over his face.  
  
"Oh god…"  
  
Tamue and Magic burst crackers over his head.  
  
"Happy New Year, Xellie!"  
  
"Happy New Year, Zee."  
  
  
  
Should old acquaintance be forgot'n, and never brought to mind?  
  
Should old acquaintance be forgot'n, and days of long ago…  
  
  
  
Happy New Year, everyone.  
  
~All of 'us'  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aww…. I love how that one ended. And yes, this did actually happen in an RPG o_O O_o are you scared yet? ^^ Hope you had fun reading this! Please review! ^^; 


	6. Charactor Information ((I wrote this and...

Epilouge: The End of the Journey  
  
Magic and the others appeared back in the field. Looking around, Magic suddenly hugged Xel, and then Dream, and Toki.  
  
"Cute kid…" Toki muttered with a smile.  
  
"Almost sweet, even." Dream said. Tamue had suddenly come up and hugged Xel.  
  
"You," she said to Magic, who was sitting looking up at her. "Have NO permission to hug him." Xel was quiet and didn't accept, but then again, didn't reject the hug. "everyone on this planet has something against me…" he grumbled as Danta showed Tamue some pictures she had taken earlier of Xel blushing. Tamue (who had actually been tipsy) looked at them with great interest.  
  
"You bet we do." Derix mumbled.  
  
Magic looked up at Tamue adoringly. She just stared back.  
  
This little one, she thought, Is very different… just like me, only different, in the oddest way. I can't explain it. She smiled, and Magic imitated, forming a smile after a few seconds of trying.  
  
"She's cute." Dream finally said with a smile. Yes, she was cute. She had a star at the end of her tail, and had a light purple hue in her blue, but stars, none the less. She went to hug Xelqued again, but Tamue stopped her by lightly pulling her tail back.  
  
"Nuh huh… he's had enough bugging for today." Magic looked from her, to Xelqued, then back at her.  
  
++He's nice to save me.++ She informed her.  
  
Tamue smiled. "M'hm."  
  
Suddenly, Dib spoke up.  
  
"Oh no… another experiment." Tamue's fir bristled. Not another one…  
  
"I've had enough of those to last a lifetime." She would need a bit of relaxation… then she'd be able to face this next experiment with her friends. Until then, she'd have to wait. Derix was staring at the sky.  
  
"Thinking of her?" Dream asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about…" Derix answered, but yes, he was thinking. What had he done in the SSV? He wasn't even sure.  
  
"You're so… arrogant." Dream sat next to him and looked up.  
  
"Haven't you noticed Xelqued? Our whole race is arrogant." He lowered his voice. "To answer you're question, yes."  
  
"Maybe she was being controlled all along, maybe her mind snapped. No one knows."  
  
"Yeah…" he murmured, staring up, wondering if she was watching him. "No one knows. People's minds snap, though. Zee's did, didn't it? My mind is still foggy."  
  
"Yeah, it happened to Zee. One thing we know… when Ker comes back, we can't trust her." She turned her gaze to look at him, the fireworks were bringing in the new year. "It happened to Zee. Who'da thought…" she looked back up. "We'd be bringing in the new year with one of our party gone, one to replace her?"  
  
"Not me…" he mumbled.  
  
Tamue walked over and sat by Derix.  
  
"Thinking?"  
  
"Hey, Tam', did you ever think there were more like you and Magic?" Dream asked. Tamue shrugged.  
  
"Don't even want to think about it…" she poked Derix with her forehead. "You'll get over it, Jikei-San…" He turned.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Jikei. It means brother." Derix stared at her for a minute, then smilled.  
  
"Interesting…" Tamue sighed.  
  
"The death of a year, the birth of a new one… who knows, by next year…" she started counting things off her fingers. "Horus and Vee will be married, you and Xel will be reaccepted by the alien aishas… Arlhox will die a painful death…" she grinned. Magic sat next to her.  
  
"Oh," Dream grinned. "That's pleasant." Tamue sighed.  
  
"Isn't it, though?"  
  
"Ker'll be back." Dream looked at Derix's reaction. He patted Magic on the head.  
  
"Yeah, things will happen." He turned his eyes on the sky. "We just have to be ready."  
  
"Yup…"  
  
"Hey," Tamue grinned down at Magic. "Want to annoy Xelqued again?"  
  
++You said I couldn't.++  
  
"I said for a day. It's a whole new YEAR, you can do all the buggin' you want." Magic smiled again. Tamue turned to Derix and Dream. "You guys wanna join in?"  
  
Xel put a paw over his face.  
  
"Oh god…"  
  
Tamue and Magic burst crackers over his head.  
  
"Happy New Year, Xellie!"  
  
"Happy New Year, Zee."  
  
  
  
Should old acquaintance be forgot'n, and never brought to mind?  
  
Should old acquaintance be forgot'n, and days of long ago…  
  
  
  
Happy New Year, everyone.  
  
~All of 'us'  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aww…. I love how that one ended. And yes, this did actually happen in an RPG o_O O_o are you scared yet? ^^ Hope you had fun reading this! Please review! ^^; 


End file.
